Ginnys room
by johnprewett
Summary: Harry and Hermione love each other very much. They want to take the next step in their relationship. But there is a problem. They land in Ginny's room. And they have an unexpected visitor. HP/HG and a little bit GW. Please review.


On this day, the summer had shown its best side. It had been hot and they had spent the day in the cool house. It was summer vacation and Harry and Hermione had been invited to the Burrow. They went hand in hand back to the house and wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening. They had walked a little. It was quite late when they arrived at the Burrow. Recently, they were a couple. It was a warm evening like this when they had confessed their feelings for each other.  
>As they entered the house, there was an unusual silence in the air. The others seemed to be asleep already. All was quiet. Harry escorted Hermione upstairs, where she shared a room with Ginny. When they entered, they saw that Ginny was not there. But Harry remembered that in the bathroom downstairs, on which they had passed, someone was in the shower. That must have been Ginny.<p>

"Then we still have time for a kiss.", Hermione said.  
>Harry smiled. He lunged at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They were fused together so that they saw nothing around him. The kiss became more intense. A great desire came over them. They forgot that they were here in Ginny's room. They forgot that they could come back any minute.<br>Before she realized what was happening, Hermione had lost her blouse, slowly sank to the ground. Harry, too, was freed from his T-shirt. His muscles were illuminated by the light of the room. Hermione felt for it with her hands and stroked it tenderly. But Harry did not want Hermione continued this one-sided game. Now he also sent his hands on a journey. They drove up over her waist to her breasts, which he now began to included and massage.

Hermione moaned softly into the kiss. Both wanted more. She let her right hand sliding down over his tight belly. She reached the waistband of his jeans. Then they drove deeper and began to massage him devotedly. Harry gasped. His hands wrapped around her and opened her bra, then fell to the ground. Her naked upper body clung to each other. Nothing in the world could separate them now. Nothing in the world. Except ...  
>The door opened. They both turned around. They both looked at the unexpected visitor. She had red hair, wearing a white nightgown and a surprised look on his face. The door closed and she looked at the two lovers, as they stood bare-chested.<p>

"What are you doing here? In my room?", Ginny said surprise, but a strange sheen was visible in her eyes.  
>"We ... we did not ..."<br>"You wanted to make it in my bed, right?"  
>"No, no. You do not understand. It just happened. Just like that, that's all." Ginny raised her hand.<br>"All right. It's okay.", she said. "I have understood. You can do whatever you want." Facilitation occurred Harry and Hermione's face. "On one condition."  
>"Yes?" Harry asked cautiously. A wicked grin appeared on Ginny's face.<br>"I will watch you!"  
>"But ..."<br>"No buts." Ginny replied. "Either you let me watch you, or I'll tell Mum."  
>"This is blackmail.", Hermione said.<br>"It is your decision." Harry sighed and looked at Hermione.  
>"What do you think?" She looked at him smiling.<br>"Why not?"  
>"But ..." Harry stared at her. She had to be very excited.<p>

"Kiss me, Harry."  
>They slung their arms around each other and kissed passionately, while the door securely locked and Ginny `` Muffliato muttered. Then she sat down in a chair and saw the two lovers to play in as they sank down on her bed. What they got to see them excited to the utmost. Harry and Hermione's upper body muscular shapely breasts kindled in her an almost insatiable desire. She had to fight with all his might against the urge to send her hands wandering over her body or her nightgown to tear away from the body.<br>Harry lay on his Hermione and kissed her longingly. Nothing was more important than Hermione. He felt a slight discomfort due to Ginny's presence. But Hermione had her eyes closed and relaxed. Ginny seemed to her to be air. He sent his hands wandering and excited her even more. They explored her breasts and kneaded them. Hermione groaned.

He wandered deeper and deeper towards their shame. For both it was the first time and both acted instinctively. Hermione lost her skirt and her panties until she was completely naked on Ginny's bed. She willingly spread her legs when Harry got closer and closer to their shame. First, he put one of his fingers into her, she took note with a groan. Then he pushed further into her and moved in her. The moans grew louder from Hermione. She ran her hands over her breasts and massaged them. She loved Harry's treatment and gasped when he put a second finger into her.

Harry looked around briefly. Ginny sat there and watched them. Her eyes shone with excitement. He even tried to delay the moment at which he would lose his last clothes. It Ginny seemed at least to go not fast enough. She rose and opened his jeans, pulled it off and his boxers followed next. She saw his stiff erect member and smiled. Hermione did not perceive it. She was very excited by the penetration of Harry's fingers. Meanwhile he had pushed a third finger into her. Ginny lay sideways on Hermione's bed, which temporarily stood beside Ginny's bed. Slowly she ran her left hand under her nightgown and began to stroke himself. Impatiently, she looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Take care of her with your tongue.", she told him. He did it. Initially reluctant, he pointed with his tongue over Hermione's shame until he entered her and drove her to insanity. He went faster. Hermione cried, and got her first orgasm. But Harry didn´t stop to mistreat her. She dug her fingers into the paint. Ginny also was not idle, and massaged her own small and firm breasts with her free hand.  
>"Take her, Harry! Take her already! "<p>

Harry slipped with his tongue out of Hermione and entered her. He started slowly, because he didn´t wanted to hurt her. It was her first time but then, inspired by her soothing sighs, he went faster. Hermione moaned louder and louder. Her legs were now on his shoulders as he held her and entered her.  
>"Harder.", Ginny told Harry. "Harder!"<p>

Harry obeyed. An incredible feeling of happiness spread through his body. It was more beautiful than he could have imagined. He didn´t consider it any longer. But he kept going. Even Hermione seemed to be on the verge, because her screams were getting louder. She turned her head. Oddly, Ginny's presence no longer bothered Harry. No. It excited him further. He increased the tempo and he fucked Hermione harder.  
>Harry looked from the corner of his eye, that they both watched with great interest. Her left hand went to her breasts and stroked them. With the other hand, she stroked her pussy. Fascinated, she watched them while she stroked herself and moaned softly. Her nightgown was on the ground and now he saw her body in all its naked glory. She had spread her legs so he could see her pussy.<p>

"I´m coming.", Harry moaned.

"Good boy.", Ginny whispered. "Cum in her."

Hermione seemed to perceive nothing around her. She looked so happy. Then he came inside her. Even Hermione reached its climax. A third moans told them, that Ginny had come to an orgasm. Harry lay over Hermione and both were gasping for air. Hermione hugged him and kissed him.  
>"Wow. That was wonderful, Harry.", she said. He slipped out of her and lay down beside her.<br>"What? You're done? ", said Ginny, who had calmed down and now stood at her bedside. Puzzled, they both looked up at her. "Want to spoil Harry even more?", she asked Hermione and smiled.  
>"Sure. But... But I've never done something like this."<p>

"Don´t worry. I'll show you."

With these words, without one of the two could prevent it, Ginny positioned herself between Harry's legs and massaged him. His penis grew and was soon back to his full glory. Then she took it easy in her mouth and began to blow him out of his mind. Harry let his head sink back into the pillows, while Hermione looked fascinated by what Ginny was doing with Harry's stiff member. Because she wanted to learn. After a while she pushed aside Ginny. Now it was her turn.

"Hey, me too."  
>Then she closed her lips around Harry´s penis and began to spoil. She did it very well. Even better than Ginny, Harry thought. When she began to massage his balls, he closed his eyes for sheer pleasure. Then he felt that she took him fully into her mouth. He simply had to see it. She looked into his eyes and paused for a while. Then she went on.<br>"Good girl.", Ginny praised Hermione. "Wow. You're better than me."

Ginny lay back on Hermione's bed and began stroking herself again. With spread legs, she lay there and watched them. When Harry began to moan loudly, ended her blowjob and Hermione climbed on him. She sat on his lap and he penetrated her. With slight movements of her pelvis she brought him to despair. Faster and faster and harder she rode him. He straightened his upper body and hugged her. She pressed her breasts into his face. After a while Hermione got her next orgasm and got off of him. But Harry hadn´t come yet. Ginny came to him while Hermione lay in the pillows.

"Now it´s my turn.", she whispered. He looked at her puzzled. He looked to Hermione.

"Are you ok with this." With closed eyes she nodded.

"Thank you.", Ginny said with a smile.

She turned around, so thatshe was kneeling with her back to Harry on the bed. Then she leaned forward. She knelt on all fours in front of him on the bed and she was in front of Hermiones legs. Ginny gently spread them. She had a good lock at Hermiones pussy.  
>"Come on, Harry! Take me from behind while I spoil your Hermione!"<p>

Harry came behind her and stroked her ass. His hands were holding her hips. Then he penetrated her. Ginny groaned. Then he forced his way into her. He did not start smoothly, but pushed into her with fierce and violent. Now she was taken from Harry from behind, while she spoiled Hermione with her tongue. Harry saw Hermione. She stroked Ginny´s head and she moaned her name. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Harry. She smiled and moaned again.

Harry Ginny fucked even harder. She moaned. Her hands stroked Hermione's naked body and massaged her breasts. Hermione did not mind that she was spoiled by a girl. She seemed to enjoy. And it did not seem to bother her that Harry was fucking Ginny and not her. Harry could not stand it longer. He slid out of Ginny and the girls came to him. They both licked at Harry's limb.  
>"Come on, Harry. Give us your juice."<br>That was too much. He splashed his sperm all over the two girls. Harry fell back on the paint, while the two greedily lapped up his cum. Then they licked his penis clean, because they didn´t want to waste a drop. Then Hermione lay down beside him. They looked at each other breathlessly. They kissed and snuggled together. They looked at Ginny, who was still lying next to them. She licked her lips.  
>"That was not bad, right?", she said brightly. Harry nodded. Hermione seemed to be embarrassed.<p>

"What´s wrong?", Harry asked concerned.

"Well..."  
>"Be honest, Hermione. It has pleased you, as I licked you.", Ginny said, stroking her hand over Hermione's bare skin. "It must be new to you. To be spoiled by a girl. And you liked it." Hermione nodded.<p>

"Well... yes..."

"So, where is the problem? It excites you when you saw Harry fucking me." Hermione nodded again. She was still a little embarressed. "You don´t need be ashamed because of your feelings."

"Yes. Just relax and let it happen. ", Harry added. "And for your beautiful body, you don´t need to be ashamed too." He kissed her and she smiled. "Maybe we should do it more often.", he said with a smirk.  
>"Harry!", Hermione said sternly, but she had a bright smiled on her lips.<p> 


End file.
